The present invention relates to a floor or wall covering in tile or roll form and particularly relates to a woven face PVC floor covering.
A principal and inherent deficiency in carpets, particularly in commercial facilities, resides in the declining appearance retention of the aesthetic features of the carpet over long periods of use. It will also be appreciated that carpet construction fabricated to commercial requirements frequently and typically sacrifices other desirable attributes of carpets or rugs such as comfort underfoot. Another prime concern in the selection of materials for use in commercial carpeting is the capacity of the materials to be recycled. Currently, carpet being replaced is conventionally transported to landfills which are themselves becoming increasingly scarce and very little, if any, of the taken-up or used carpet is recycled.
Further, many of today's commercial carpets have limited strength characteristics. For example, many commercial carpets over time, or upon impact by certain objects, will delaminate, essentially requiring replacement of the carpet. Other characteristics of many commercial carpets also leave much to be desired. For example, many commercial carpets are formed of polyurethane, which is only moisture-resistant and thus can and do degrade over time. Moreover, in many commercial carpet constructions, trimming of sprouts of fiber is common. This escalates the time required for initial carpet installation and, hence, costs, as well as often requiring removal of fibers which come loose over time.